Finding Love
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Un miracle, une fuite désespérée et voilà Shun résolu à vivre une autre vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire. [Mpreg / Slash / Crossover ?]
1. Finding Love

**Finding Love  
**

**Genre :** Slash, Mpreg et Cross-dressing.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / ?

**Couples:** ? x Shun

. .

.

Kikou à tous !

C'est la première fois que je commence une fic par un MPREG flagrant. Voyons voir ce que cela donne.

**.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**

.

. .

Quand il entra dans la grande salle du temple du Pope, la réunion était déjà presque finie. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, les chevaliers d'ors étaient en pleine discutions concernant le prochain planning des tours de garde.

« Tu es en retard Shun. » L'interpella Saori dès qu'il rejoignit le bas de l'estrade où elle siégeait.

« Je suis désolé Saori-sama. Je ne me sentais pas bien ce matin. »

Depuis quelque temps, de violentes nausées le forçaient à rester allonger de long moment dans sa chambre avant de pouvoir venir aux assemblées du Sanctuaire. Il avait même du renoncer à porter son armure pour éviter de la souiller lorsque son estomac faisait des siennes.

« C'est parce que tu ne manges pas assez. » S'amusa à dire Seiya, placé en protecteur derrière le trône d'Athéna.

Dans un sens, c'était vrai. Pour une raison quelconque, il n'arrivait pas à manger toute sa ration de nourriture, à la grande joie du Pégase qui récupérait tous ce qu'il laissait dans son plat.

Saori ne répondit pas immédiatement, le regardant de haut en bas, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Elle était agacée d'entendre la même excuse à plusieurs reprises.

Si Shun n'avait pas l'air si malade avec son teint pâle virant au gris et ses larges cernes sous les yeux, elle se serait déjà énervée.

« Mü devrait avoir tes résultats. Mü ! » Appela-t-elle.

Le chevalier d'or du Bélier s'excusa auprès de ses confrères et fit son chemin vers le trône d'Athéna.

« Mü, les résultats des examens de Shun devaient être prêt pour aujourd'hui. Qu'en est-il ? »

« Vous ne le croirez pas, Princesse. » Lui annonça le chevalier avant de murmurer quelque chose à son oreille.  
Saori en resta bouche bée.

« Vous sentez-vous bien ? » Demanda Seiya, inquiet en la voyant ainsi figée.

« Je… Oui, je vais bien. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur Shun. Elle observa plus particulièrement son ventre avant de se retourner pour confronter une nouvelle fois Mü.

« Est-ce une plaisanterie, Mü ? » Siffla-t-elle nullement amusée.

« Non. Il n'y a pas d'erreur. »

Elle secoua sa tête en signe d'incrédulité. Même si Mü n'oserait jamais lui mentir, elle avait du mal à se convaincre que ses paroles étaient la vérité.

« Qu'est que j'ai ? » Demanda Shun avec un soupçon de panique. A voir la tête de Saori, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.  
Il n'était tout de même pas sur le point de mourir ?!

Saori lui lança un regard confus. Ne sachant comment annoncer quelque chose qui était illogique, elle se tourna vers le Bélier et d'y signe de tête le poussa à prendre la parole.

« D'après vos symptômes et les résultats de mes tests, vous êtes enceint. » L'informa Mü.

Shun fronça les sourcils tandis que le silence se faisait dans la salle.

Secouant la tête, il se mit à rire face à cette plaisanterie douteuse mais s'arrêta quand il vit le regard impassible sur le visage du médecin du Sanctuaire.

« Je ne peux pas être enceinte. C'est impossible. » Se défendit-il.

« Deux tests de grossesse affirment le contraire. »

Shun eut le souffle coupé. Ses mains volèrent jusqu'à son ventre avant qu'il ne pâlisse.

« C'est une blague ! S'il vous plaît, c'est un canular de mauvais goût. » Pria-t-il, le cœur serré.

Quand le médecin secoua la tête, il sentit son estomac se retourner et la nausée lui vint aux lèvres.

« Je ne mentirais jamais sur un sujet aussi important que la santé d'un de mes patients. »

Shun se mit brusquement à courir vers le pilier le plus proche et s'y appuya avant de vomir.

Tous étaient comme gelés.

Saori cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avec incrédulité avant que Seiya, installé à sa gauche comme son plus proche guerrier, ne brise le silence :

« Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les femmes qui pouvaient tomber enceinte. C'était faux ? » Questionna-t-il abasourdi.

L'éducation sexuelle ne faisait pas partie des cours pour devenir chevaliers mais il ne pensait pas avoir de telles lacunes à ce sujet.

« Normalement, c'est impossible mais Shun possède de l'ADN d'oméga. » Commença Mü avant d'être coupé par Seiya.

« De quoi ? »

Le chevalier du Bélier lui jeta un regard noir avant de continuer :

« En termes de reproduction, il y a deux genres connus : les mâles, des alphas qui sont des donneurs et les femelles, des omégas qui sont des porteuses. Ce sont elles qui ont les capacités à donner naissance. »

« Mais Shun est un homme ! Il ne peut donc pas être enceint car seule la population féminine est oméga. » S'insurgea le chevalier du Pégase, fier d'avoir compris rapidement la logique Alpha-Oméga.

La plupart de l'assistance, écoutait l'interaction entre les deux hommes avec confusion.

« C'est l'un des miracles de la génétique. »Répondit le Bélier.

Shun se mordit le poing pour s'empêcher de crier. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que sa situation rendait Mü heureux ?

Le corps lourd, il se laissa glisser le long du pillier et plongea son regard dans celui du médecin.

« Le dernier oméga mâle recensé remonte à près de cinq cents ans et d'après certaines études, cette anomalie génétique provient du peuple Atlante. » Ajouta Mü en lui donnant un sourire sincère.

Voilà ce qui expliquait sa joie. Son peuple, les Lemurae descendaient des Atlantes et ce qui arrivait à Shun prouvait bien que ce dernier avait une filiation très éloigné avec ce peuple disparu, donc avec les porteurs de l'armure du Bélier.

Les autres spectateurs, subissant choc après choc, restèrent dans un peu d'un silence stupéfait.

Bien sûr, ils savaient que les porteurs de l'armure du Bélier étaient des êtres à part ; mais jamais ils n'avaient crus à ses histoires sur les Atlantes. Ils avaient la preuve de leur tort. Heureusement que Shion était à Jamir pour vérifier le niveau de Kiki, sinon le Pope leurs aurait déjà lancé un sourire moqueur en affirmant qu'il ne fallait jamais remettre en question son savoir.

« Donc Shun est à la fois un homme et une femme ? » Marmonna Aphrodite. Un peu de jalousie se percevait dans son ton.

« Extérieurement, il possède des organes génitaux masculins tandis qu'intérieurement, se sont des organes génitaux féminins. Que les deux fonctionnent prouvent qu'il est un vrai hermaphrodite. »

Shun ne pouvait pas le croire. Est-ce que lui venait commenter la taille de leurs appareils génitaux ?!

Poussa ses mèches en arrière, le Saint d'Andromède observa, sans les voir, les fissures du plafond.

Il était en plein cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?

« Shun. »

Désorienté, Shun baissa les yeux.  
Une main se plaça, paume tendue, juste devant son champ de vision.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda Shiryu en l'aidant à se lever.

Shun soupira tout en se remettant debout. Le goût de la bile persistait dans sa bouche et il dû s'appuyer sur Shiryu pour garder l'équilibre tant son estomac était toujours serré et ses jambes un peu flageolantes. Non ça n'allait pas. Tout le monde le voyait alors pourquoi poser la question ?

« Je pourrais t'amener à l'infirmerie. »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Shun secoua négativement la tête. Parfois il avait vraiment l'impression que Shiryu arrivait à lire ses pensées.

Le chevalier du Dragon lui rendit son sourire avant de le regarder avec plus d'intensité.

« Je m'inquiétais. Bien que tu ne mange pas beaucoup, ton estomac gagnait des kilos. Maintenant je comprends. »

Surpris, Shun regarda son ventre sans voir de différence.

Curieux, il plaqua son t-shirt sur sa peau et constata que oui, son ventre était plus courbé.

C'était minime mais pour quelqu'un de svelte qui avait toujours eu un ventre plat, c'était assez voyant lorsqu'on savait quoi chercher.

C'était bizarre…

Depuis qu'il ne portait plus ses bretelles, il laissait son t-shirt pendre au dessus de son pantalon et son haut était assez large.

Il était donc impossible de voir un quelconque changement.

« Comment... » Commença-t-il avant de se rappeler qu'avant de venir au Sanctuaire, Saori avait été aux sources d'eaux chaudes et qu'entant que gardes du corps, ils l'avaient accompagnés.

Shun écarquilla les yeux, les joues rouges en se rendant compte que Shiryu devait l'avoir observé avec attention aux bains.

Ne trouvant plus ses mots, il préféra reporter son attention sur le renflement de son ventre.

Un bébé…

Seiya eut l'impression, comme beaucoup dans la salle, que sa mâchoire allait toucher le sol.

Son esprit était complètement chambouler par les informations que Mü s'était fais un devoir de leur donner. Entendre que Shun, un homme, attendait un enfant était insolite mais en avoir la preuve physique en voyant la proéminence, indigne des abdos de tous chevaliers respectables, qu'arborer Shun, était tellement réel et fou !

« C'est incroyable, Shun ! Comment as-tu fais pour être enceinte ? » S'écria le Saint du Pégase.

Malgré l'incongruité de la situation, plusieurs chevaliers d'Ors mirent une main sur leurs bouches pour cacher leurs rires tandis que Shun blêmissait, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'une telle question venait de lui être posée.

Ils ne s'étaient pas déjà suffisamment amusés ? C'était une journée spéciale 'embarrassons Shun' ?

« Peut-être simplement en ayant une relation sexuelle ? Doit-on aussi te rappeler comment cela fonctionne ? » Se moqua Milo, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Seiya rougit de honte en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête et répondit, penaud, que ce n'était pas la peine.

« Alors, qui est le père de ce bébé ? »

**.**

* * *

**A suivre !  
**

**.**

**Je voulais vraiment pas vous laisser sans news cette semaine (et surtout pas laisser le syndrome de la "page blanche" gagner).**

Cette fic est une de mes histoires en réserve (c'est-à-dire, que seul le premier chapitre est écrit).

**Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à écrire quelque chose cette semaine. Vivement les vacances de Février pour que je puisse m'y mettre à tête reposée et avancer dans mes fics.**

**.**

Alors ? Qui est le papa ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Love  
**

**Genre :** Slash, Mpreg et Cross-dressing.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / ?

**Couples : ? **x Shun

. .

.

Merci à **Loveyourfiction** (je te rassure, c'est pas Hyoga), **Guest** (ça c'est une vraie idée loufoque ^^), **Portgasd. Anita** (ben oui si Ikki était présent dès le chapitre 1, il n'y aurait pas de suite. Il les aurait tous tués), **Shun Lightstorm** (tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre), **Butterfly blue** (ton compliment me touche beaucoup), **Lala** (surprise, surprise) et **Sora-Sama** (oui, j'ai prévu un OS Milo/Camus) pour leurs reviews anonymes qui m'ont bien fait rire. Mici !

**.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**

.

. .

« Alors, qui est le père de ce bébé ? »

Shun se tendit instantanément.

Le père ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Il avait eut des relations sexuelles pour la première fois après une beuverie avec ses aînés chevaliers et s'était réveillé seul, le matin, avec des suçons sur tout le corps comme preuve.

« Qui est-il ? »

Shun détourna son visage pour ne plus faire face à Saori et éviter de répondre. Elle était tellement concentrée sur lui, qu'elle ne vit pas Aiola se reculer lentement dans l'obscurité de la salle.

Shun se mordit la lèvre. Ils avaient été ivres et excités. Lui se refusait de mettre le blâme sur l'alcool : il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec Aiola, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Saori le regarda agacée.

« Shun. » dit-elle comme un rappel à l'ordre mais il restait toujours muet.

Sa conscience le tuait.

Avant, chaque fois que la guerrière de l'Aigle le repoussait, Aiola venait passer du temps avec lui. Ils parlaient de tout, riaient, passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble... C'était comme un rêve pour Shun qui croyait vraiment qu'Aiola pourrait finalement lui retourner ses sentiments.

Mais depuis deux semaines, le chevalier d'Or du Lion et Marine de l'Aigle s'étaient mis en couple.

'Enfin', disaient certains. 'Malheureusement', pensait-il.

Le bonheur du nouveau couple brisait son coeur, mais c'était ce qu'avait toujours voulu son bien-aimé. Vivre avec Marine…

Il était de trop. C'était à lui de s'effacer.

« Dis-moi qui est le père ?! » Cria Saori.

Shun tressaillit en entendant son ton sévère et osa enfin la regarder en face.

« Je suis désolé Saori-sama mais je ne peux vous répondre. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, mais dont le silence de la salle avait rendu possible à entendre.

Aphrodite se mit à rire : « Allons donc. Peut-être même qu'il ne sait plus avec qui il a couché. »

« Qui aurait pensé une telle débauche de Shun ? » Ajouta Deathmask ironiquement, ignorant les regards désapprobateurs de Hyoga et Shiryu qui serraient leurs poings.

Si Ikki avait été là, jamais les deux chevaliers d'Ors ne se serait permis d'insulter leur ami.

En retrait, Aiola le regardait avec confusion, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Shun sourit amèrement. Il s'y attendait mais rien n'empêchait la douleur de savoir qu'il ne valait même pas d'être défendu par celui qui était le centre de son monde.

Saori se pinça l'arrête de son nez. Elle tentait de rester calme mais le fait qu'elle était entrain de perdre l'un de ses premiers fidèles et surtout l'un des plus puissants, la mettait en colère.

« Assez. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour toute débâcle. Un guerrier inapte n'a pas sa place dans ma chevalerie. »

Instantanément, le visage de Shun, déjà pâle, devint aussi blanc qu'un fantôme.

C'était comme si sa vie se terminait. Il n'avait vécu que pour être un chevalier. Lui ôter son grade et le forcer à la retraite étaient comme un désaveu.

Un échec car un chevalier mourait au combat.

Les congés maternités étaient impensables pour les femmes chevaliers car elles se devaient d'être tout le temps à leur meilleur niveau de performance. Elles préféraient souvent tuer celui qu'elles aimaient plutôt qu'être disgraciées.

La chevalerie d'Athéna était stricte.

Avec sa grossesse, il ne serait pas en mesure de s'entrainer, ou de faire quoi que ce soit de physiquement difficile. Son seul choix : abandonner son équipe, renoncer à son armure et vivre dans la honte.

Il recula, fébrile, lorsque la boîte de l'armure d'Andromède apparue devant lui.

« L'armure ou l'enfant. » Imposa la jeune fille.

Saori s'attendait à des cris et des larmes pourtant Shun resta calme, le visage déterminé.

Avec son cosmos, il appela son armure, l'éveillant petit à petit. La chaîne prit vie et se leva pour se frotter contre sa joue comme si elle comprenait la fatidique raison de sa présence.

Qui mieux que l'armure du sacrifice pour comprendre celui de son porteur ?

« Nos chemins se séparent. »

Shun baissa les yeux avant de poursuivre :

« Merci pour m'avoir toujours soutenue et aidée. »

Plutôt que de retourner à sa Pandora Box, l'armure s'illumina et traversa le plafond, jaillissant vers le ciel sous les yeux agrandis de l'auditoire.

Athéna n'osa pas y croire. Même l'armure refusait d'obéir à ses ordres ! Comment pouvait-elle trouver un autre chevalier d'Andromède si l'armure se refusait de quitter sa constellation-mère ?

« Je suis déçue. Tu as toute la vie devant toi avant de penser à un enfant. »

Il baissa les yeux, honteux mais gardant malgré tout un petit sourire.

« Je ne veux pas me débarrasser de lui. Je vais trouver un moyen de gérer cette situation. »

Il posa une main sur son ventre. Cette vie innocente était né de son amour et il l'a protégerait.

Résolu, Shun parti sans se retourner et rejoignit sa chambre pour y emballer ses maigres possessions.

« Je-je vais être père... » Murmura-t-il avec incertitude.

Père ou mère ? Le choc de la nouvelle n'était pas encore passé mais il devait se concentrer sur l'avenir. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'effondrer.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se mordit durement la lèvre pour garder l'esprit clair.

Retourner à l'orphelinat était ce qui était attendu de lui. Ils seraient logés, nourris, mais si son enfant en avait le potentiel, il pourrait avoir à se battre pour une armure à un jeune âge.

Connaissant sa puissance et celle d'Aiola, il ne ferait aucun doute que son enfant lui serait enlevé. Il ne vivrait que pour mourir dans une bataille et n'aurait pas droit à une enfance normale.

Son pauvre bébé serait sous le contrôle de la famille Kido.

Juste à y penser, son estomac se contracta et il vomi derrière le lit.

Il avait besoin de quitter cet endroit avant de se retrouver totalement piégé. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune existence en dehors du Sanctuaire : ni identité juridique, ni diplôme, ni famille et malgré ses agissement, Ikki restait lié à Athéna.

Il était donc seul, sans ressource et ne pouvait échapper à l'influence du Sanctuaire.

Il avait besoin d'un plan.

Tremblant, il se releva, s'essuya du mieux qu'il pu et entra furtivement dans les appartements de Saori.

Il avait suffisamment accompagné la jeune fille pour savoir où elle rangeait son argent.

Prenant suffisamment pour sa fuite mais pas trop pour semer le doute, il quitta le temple avec nonchalance pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Il marcha sans s'arrêter, dépassant la ville bordant le Sanctuaire avant de prendre le premier bus l'emmenant près d'Athènes.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il pensait à ses futures actions.

Contrairement à ses frères d'armes, chevaliers d'Ors ou Divins, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec les gardes du Sanctuaire. Lui les avait toujours respectés et aidés dans leurs tâches quotidiennes, préférant leurs amitiés chaleureuses à un froid respect envers son statut de 'Divin'.

Son comportement modeste lui avait d'ailleurs permis de découvrir plusieurs secrets qui lui seraient bien nécessaire aujourd'hui.

Parce qu'au Sanctuaire, on était assez âgé pour mourir au combat mais pas suffisamment pour aller décompresser dans n'importe qu'elle soirée proposant de l'alcool ; les gardes lui avaient appris le secret des cachettes d'alcool et l'endroit où aller pour avoir une fausse carte d'identité pour aller en boîte de nuit.

Tous les hauts gradés ignoraient cela et c'était le principal.

D'une poubelle, il récupéra une vieille casquette assez large pour qu'il y cache ses cheveux et entra dans un supermarché.

Le vigile lui lança un regard soupçonneux mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Déambulant dans les allées, il espérait désespérément que son maigre chapeau le protégerait d'une reconnaissance par les caméras de sécurité.

Dès que Saori donnerait l'alerte, il serait beaucoup trop facile à repérer. Sa couleur de cheveux n'était, après tout, pas assez discrète.

Il avait même entendu dire que c'était comme cela que le Sanctuaire recrutait une bonne partie des chevaliers car sous l'effet du cosmos, les chevelures prenaient souvent des teintes délirantes.

Arrivé au rayon cosmétique, il s'empara rapidement de teinture longue durée puis s'engouffra dans le rayon habillage.

Le rayon homme à sa gauche et le rayon femme à sa droite, il ne perdit pas de temps à choisir la tenue qui convenait à son projet de fuite.

Payant le tout, il sortir de la boutique, un sachet à la main et continua sa route.

Il devait se dépêcher.

Dès qu'il fut assez loin de la ville, Shun s'appuya contre un arbre d'un parc et se laissa glisser sur le sol.

Les larmes qu'il avait retenues s'écoulèrent. Il essaya de les essuyer, mais de nouvelles les remplacaient immédiatement.

Avec rage, il se mit à frapper le sol boueux à plusieurs reprises.

Pourquoi ça lui arrivait ?

Il était terrifié face à son impuissance mais devait continuer à lutter pour que Saori ne lui vole pas son miracle.

Il devait avancer.

Se sentant de plus en plus nauséeux, l'ex-chevalier d'Andromède se redressa et reprit sa marche vers les faubourgs. Tout ce stress n'était pas bon dans son état, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je suis désolé de te faire traverser tous cela. » Il se mit à frotter doucement son ventre. « Mais notre vie ne sera pas facile et je ne cesserai de lutter. »

Dès qu'il vu la maison qu'il cherchait, Shun dû se retenir de cracher de la bile tant il sentait son estomac être oppresser par sa nervosité.

Il y était presque.

Il monta les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée et frappa.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un homme d'âge moyen, très énervé qui l'observa avec suspicion.

« Du vent, clochard ! » Le rejeta-t-il avec une mine de dégoût.

Shun ne s'en offusqua pas. Avec son teint maladif, son vieux couvre-chef et ses vêtements maculés de boue, il était loin de ressembler à quelqu'un de respectable.

« J'ai de l'argent. Je veux une nouvelle identité. » Déclara-t-il avec fermeté, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas ajouter 's'il vous plaît'.

Sa bonne éducation n'avait pas sa place dans un tel lieu.

L'autre fronça les sourcils, regarda les alentours pour vérifier tout piège, puis lui fit un geste pour venir à l'intérieur.

« Alors... » Commença-il lorsqu'ils atteignirent une pièce remplit de matériel informatique. « Quel genre d'identité te faut-il ? Juste pour paraître plus âgé ou quelque chose d'autre ? »

Shun baissa malgré lui sa tête vers le sol, honteux.

« Une identité complète. Je n'en ai jamais eu avant. »

« Cela coutera cher. »

« J'ai de quoi payer. »

Pour prouver ses dires, Shun sortit une liasse de billets de mille euros.

L'homme s'en saisit pour vérifier leur légitimité avant de soupirer.

« Très bien, je peux te faire une fausse carte d'identité et tous les documents nécessaire. Si quelqu'un trouve l'entourloupe, je n'existe pas. Pigé ? »

C'était une demande facile à respecter et Shun hocha vivement de la tête pour montrer son accord.

« Bien, il y a une salle d'eau juste derrière. Va te décrotter pour que je puisse faire une photo d'identité potable. »

La pièce ne comportait qu'un petit lavabo surplombé d'un miroir.

Ignorant la rouille et crasse, Shun ouvrit son sachet et en sortit la teinture.

Colorer sa masse de cheveux fut loin d'être aisé. Il songea même à les couper lorsqu'un affreux torticolis le fit souffrir et que son dos protesta quand il se courba une énième fois pour se rincer le cuir chevelu.

Lorsque le miroir lui renvoya enfin le reflet de cheveux noirs et non plus vert, il les attacha et se changea.

Sa chemise verte et son ex-pantalon blanc étaient trop reconnaissable même couvert de boue.

Il hésita en voyant sa prochaine tenue mais pour sa sécurité et le bien-être de son enfant, il devait le faire.

Quant il sortit, le faussaire le détailla avec une profonde concentration avant de se racler la gorge et de demander :

« Femme ou homme ? »

**.**

* * *

**A suivre !  
**

**.**

**Oui, j'aime finir sur des questions. XD  
**

**.**

Mes mains vont mieux ! (voir Note sur Profil) Comme today is my birthday, une amie a accepté de m'aider à poster ce chapitre et à répondre à vos reviews. Sachant que je reprendrais surement mon rythme normal d'écriture en mai, je voulais au moins publier ce chapitre pour vous faire plaisir, vous donner des nouvelles et vous inviter à la patience.

Biz et à Bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Love  
**

**Genre :** Slash, Mpreg et Cross-dressing.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / ?

**Couples : ? **x Shun

. .

.

Hello,

J'ai toujours pas internet donc malheureusement pas de RAR. (Je suis tellement sorry !) J'en suis au point où je squatte une soirée Halloween pour la wifi.

Sachant que je ne pourrais pas poster de fic durant un moment (vive la real life !), je tenais à mettre en ligne ce nouveau chapitre.

Vous l'attendiez depuis tellement longtemps.

Merci à Shun Lighstorm (je ferais une description de Shun dans le prochain chapitre), **Portgasd. Anita** (Oui, oui et non il n'y aura pas d'apparition prévue du Sombre Monarque pour le moment.), **Guest** (ça c'est une vraie idée loufoque ^^) pour vos reviews anonymes et à tous ceux qui en ont laissé une en se connectant !

**.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

.

. .

Le trajet en avion avait été extrêmement rude pour ses nerfs.

Crispé au accoudoir de son siège et s'attendant à une attaque, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil.  
Il fallait dire que sa dernière expérience en avion remontait au crash du jet de Saori lors de la guerre du Sanctuaire et que depuis il privilégiait largement la téléportation via cosmos.

C'était plus sécuritaire pour lui même car il lui suffisait de garder un contrôle continu sur sa cosmos-énergie. Peu de chevaliers y arrivaient, seul quelques Or y étaient parvenus. Il se rappelait encore la manière dont Shaka et Mü l'avaient félicité lorsqu'il avait montré des prédispositions dans ce domaine.

Dommage que pour garantir sa fuite, il doive sceller son cosmos pour éviter d'être repéré.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait posé pied à terre qu'il avait pu souffler de soulagement.

Perdu au milieu de la foule de voyageur, la réalité de sa situation l'avait de nouveau assailli.  
Oui, il était arrivé sans encombre mais il était dans un pays étranger et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Où devrait-il aller pour être en sécurité ?

Il regarda les panneaux d'affichage lumineux. Les destinations défilèrent devant ses yeux sans qu'il n'en choisisse aucune.

Comment pouvait-il se décider alors qu'aucun de ces lieux ne lui disaient quelque chose ? Rien que pour arriver jusqu'ici il s'était contenté de prendre la dernière place disponible dans le premier avion qui allait décoller.

A contre coeur, il était monté dans un autre avion qui se dirigeait vers un lieu dont il avait entendu plusieurs voyageurs parler avec mépris et crainte.  
Si un tel endroit les repoussait alors il y avait de grande chance qu'il en soit de même pour Saori lorsqu'elle lancerait les recherches à son encontre.

L'avion décolla et l'angoisse le reprit jusqu'à ce qu'il posa de nouveau les pieds sur la terre ferme.

En quittant l'aéroport, il interpella un taxi en demandant ce qu'on l'emmène à un hôtel pas cher. Après l'avoir questionner pour savoir qu'elle était sa notion de "pas cher", le chauffeur avait démarré. Quittant rapidement l'agglomération, ils dépassèrent les hauts buildings puis les quartiers résidentiels pour s'enfoncer dans les bas-fonds.

L'hôtel crasseux et malodorant où il avait été déposé ne lui avait que plus donné envie de vomir. Luttant, il avait fais profil bas et avait attendu d'être en sécurité dans sa chambre pour régurgiter son repas.

La nourriture servie dans l'avion mêlée à l'insalubrité qui l'entourait avait eu raison de sa retenue.

Ce fut coincé dans cette pièce qu'il avait également compris pourquoi cette ville était si évitée par les touristes. Dès que la nuit tombait, c'était comme si l'ensemble des criminels faisaient de ce lieu leur capitale chaque soir. La pègre prenait totalement le contrôle de la ville.

Heureusement qu'il était arrivé durant la journée.

Il lui avait fallu une semaine pour trouver un endroit décent pour vivre. Malheureusement, avec son peu de ressource, il n'avait pas pu quitter les bas-fonds.

Plus d'un mois fut nécessaire pour qu'il obtienne un emploi dans un petit magasin de rue. Nombreux étaient les patrons qui, en apprenant son état, avaient refusés de le faire travailler pour eux. La phrase 'on n'accepte pas les femmes enceinte' avait mis ses nerfs à bout.

C'était tellement injuste !

Repensant avec tristesse à ses souvenirs, une autre émotion le submergea.

Il était tellement en colère ! Tous cela c'était de leurs fautes ! Comment osaient-ils le mettre dans une telle situation après tout ce qu'il avait fais pour eux ? L'ensemble du Sanctuaire devrait avoir honte et se repentir à genoux sinon il se vengera !

A peine y pensa-t-il que son esprit éloigna cette idée pour se concentrer sur une autre plus urgente. Il fallait qu'il pense à faire des courses demain, après son travail. Son petit frigidaire était pratiquement vide depuis sa dernière fringale nocturne. Déjà qu'il avait à peine de quoi se payer à manger et le loyer, s'il devait en plus finir ses provisions de la semaine en moins de trois jours, il allait avoir de sérieux problème de budget.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre un autre emploi. Peu de patron acceptait d'embaucher une femme enceinte et malgré ses quatre mois, son ventre était déjà bien visible. Impossible à cacher. Il sentit ses poumons se compresser d'angoisse et son estomac se serrer.

Que deviendrait-il sans ressource ? Non, il ne devait pas y songer. Une chose à la fois. Pour le moment, il avait juste besoin de se concentrer pour calmer sa respiration. Il trouvera une solution.

Alors qu'il était presque arrivé devant son immeuble, il entendit des jérémiades survenir du petit cul de sac qui servait à accueillir les poubelles et à laisser de la place pour les escaliers de secours rouillés.

Il écarquilla les yeux en y voyant un jeune préadolescent à demi caché dans l'ombre.

Malgré l'état poussiéreux et tâchés de ses vêtements, on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient de bonne facture et que leurs états débraillés étaient récents. Ce n'était donc pas un enfant vivant dans la rue et sa place n'était pas dans ses quartiers. Peut-être avait-il été victime d'un chantage ou d'un enlèvement ?

« Êtes-vous bien ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet, en le rejoignant.

« Bien sûr, je vais bien ! » Grogna le gamin avec irritation. Il voulait être tranquille. Était-ce trop demander ?

Il sentit une forte emprise sur son épaule et automatiquement, il frappa la main de l'adulte puis le repoussa brutalement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir lorsqu'il remarqua que la personne qui était devant lui tenait d'une main son ventre légèrement gonflé.

Le gamin se figea d'embarras.

Merde une femme enceinte.

Il pouvait sentir son visage devenir rouge de honte. Il savait qu'on lui reprochait souvent son manque de respect envers les adultes mais jamais il ne s'en était pris à une femme enceinte.

« Désolé. » Grogna-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Shun soupira d'agacement en ôtant la main qu'il avait posée en urgence sur le mur. Cette petite bousculade mettait à mal sa fierté de chevalier. Les six kilos qu'il avait pris en moins d'une semaine mettaient à mal son centre de gravité et il avait failli perdre l'équilibre face à un gamin qui ne devait avoir une douzaine d'années et pas le moindre cosmos.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Maintenant, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Quelqu'un doit être à votre recherche. »

Le garçon se raidit. Regardant à gauche et à droite pour trouver une échappatoire, il garda la bouche close lorsque la femme continua à lui poser des questions. Si seulement elle n'était pas enceinte, il aurait pu la pousser violemment en arrière pour s'enfuir.

« Je suis sûr que la police saura vous ramener chez vous. »

« Je refuse d'y retourner ! Je ne serais jamais comme ces gosses de riche ! » S'emporta le plus jeune avant de claquer une main sur sa bouche. Il en avait trop dis.

Les yeux de Shun brillèrent de reconnaissance. « Vous vous êtes enfuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question était purement rhétorique donc il n'attendit pas de réponse avant d'agripper de nouveau le gamin par le poignet.

« Dans tous les cas, il est hors de question que vous restiez dehors. Le quartier deviendra plus dangereux dès que la nuit sera plus sombre. »

« Comme si j'allais te suivre ! Je ne crains rien ni personne ! Fiche-moi la paix ! »

Shun sourit amusé. L'attitude rebelle du gamin lui rappelait Ikki.

« Vu la facilité que j'ai eu à vous trouver, je préférerai ne pas avoir à lire un article sur vous dans la rubrique 'fait divers' du journal de demain. » Lui fit remarquer Shun avant de continuer d'une voix ferme. « Soit vous venez chez moi pour être à l'abri jusqu'au lever du soleil, soit je devrais donner votre signalement à la police. »

A contre-coeur, le gamin hocha de la tête et se leva pour le suivre.

Son tuteur le trouvera immédiatement si un appel à la police serait effectué concernant un enfant retrouvé. Hors de question qu'il rentre au manoir même s'il devait suivre une inconnue pour cela !

**.**

**OoooO**

**.**

Shun se retint de soupirer de soulagement.

Connaissant sa situation, il n'aurait jamais pu se rendre dans un poste de police sans craindre pour sa sécurité. Même si le Sanctuaire ne faisait jamais appel aux forces de l'ordre pour éviter qu'une enquête ne soit ouverte sur les nombreuses morts qui suivaient chaque guerre, rien ne prouvait que Saori n'ait pas trouvé un moyen pour faire un signalement sur lui.

« Mon nom est Shun. Quel est le tien ? »

« Jason. » Répondit le garçon en poussant quelques mèches de ses courts cheveux bruns derrière son oreille pour dégager son front.

Lorsqu'il avait suivi la jeune femme, il était resté sur ses gardes, s'attendant au pire. En entrant dans un vieux bâtiment, le peu de voisinage qu'ils avaient rencontré lui avait donné la chair de poule et fais serrer son canif dans sa poche.

Quand la femme s'était arrêtée pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement, il s'était complètement attendu à un traquenard. Travaillait-elle pour un réseau illégal qui allait l'enlever ? Autant, il voulait s'enfuir maintenant et autant l'idée de s'en sortir pour avertir son tuteur, avec preuve à l'appuie, pour démanteler ce trafic et ainsi lui prouver qu'il pouvait l'aider, le poussa à entrer.

De ses yeux bleus, il analysa son environnement en cachant sa surprise.

C'était un petit appartement d'une chambre, aussi délabré que le reste du bâtiment mais remarquablement propre. L'électricité fonctionnait. Le mobilier dissimulé dans la pièce était usé et de seconde main.

« Assis-toi, je reviens. » L'avertit Shun avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Suivant cette directive, Jason s'assit sur le canapé qui contrairement à son apparence n'était pas inconfortable.

Reprenant sa contemplation de la pièce, il accorda à la jeune femme que son appartement semblait briller d'une aura accueillante et reposante. Il venait à peine d'y entrer et il s'y sentait déjà bien plus en confiance qu'au manoir de son tuteur.

Shun revint dans la salle avec une petite trousse de secours.

Réalisant que l'une de ses mains étant ensanglantée, Jason soupira. Cogner un mur pour évacuer sa colère n'avait vraiment pas été une bonne idée.

« Donc qu'est-ce qui était horrible chez vous pour fuir ? »

Jason enroula ses bras autour de lui, cachant ses mains avant de répondre : « Rien. »

Shun renifla devant cette attitude si enfantine et récupéra la main blessée.

« Rien ? Vous êtes blessé et vous fuyez. Il est évident que ce n'est pas rien. »

Jason soupira.

« J'étais en colère. »

« Pourquoi ? » L'interrogea Shun en finissant d'aseptisé sa blessure et en la bandant solidement.

« Ouais bien, je refuse de recevoir des ordres ! Ce fils de riche croit vraiment que je vais suivre ses règles ? Déjà qu'il me force à rester chez lui alors que je me débrouillais bien dans la rue. »

Souriant Shun tenta de contenir son rire. Il imaginait complètement Ikki agir ainsi. D'ailleurs, il était même certain que cela avait dû être sa réaction lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'orphelinat.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai un couvre-feu et je dois l'avertir de tout ce que je fais ET lui demander la permission pour sortir. » S'agaça Jason en retirant vivement sa main soignée de celle de Shun.

« Donc, vous vous êtes enfui parce que quelqu'un ayant une bonne position sociale s'occupait de vous comme un vrai parent inquiet ? »

Jason le fusilla du regard.

« Je suis sérieux ! C'est trop louche pour être vrai ! Comment veut-il que je devienne un de ces hypocrites plein aux as alors que je les déteste ?! Je ne suis pas fais pour une telle vie ! »

Shun cessa de rire et alla s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescent sur le canapé. Jason continua à le fixer avec colère, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres.

« Lui avez-vous dis ce que vous ressentez ? Votre tuteur ne peut pas savoir à quel point ses agissements vous gênent si vous ne lui dites pas. En fuyant, vous lui prouvez juste qu'il avait raison d'agir ainsi. »

Jason baissa les yeux en réfléchissant. Il ne trouvait rien à répondre face à ce raisonnement.

Shun se leva et le laissa de nouveau seul dans le salon, le temps d'aller déposer sa trousse de premier soin et de se laver les mains. Une fois fait, il revint et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine.

Silencieux et ignorant le bruit des ustensiles de cuisine, Jason se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait vraiment merdé sur ce coup. S'il rentrait son tuteur allait être pire qu'avant côté restriction, mais s'il restait dans les rues, ce dernier le ramènerai par la peau du cou et lui ferait encore moins confiance. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à prendre le temps d'engager une discussion avec lui, songea-t-il avant de reconnaître défaitiste que ce n'était pas son genre. Lui préférait largement cogner que discuter.

Une tasse fut placée juste devant lui ainsi qu'une casserole de lait chocolatée. Avec surprise, il observa le liquide chaud et la douce odeur qu'il dégageait. Il avait pensé qu'après cette leçon de morale Shun allait juste le laisser dans un coin et ne plus s'occuper de lui jusqu'au matin.

Il se tourna vers sa bienfaitrice qui le regarda déjà avec un sourire au coin devant sa réaction.

« Ce n'est pas empoisonné. » Le rassura Shun en prenant la casserole. Il remplit la tasse de son invité ainsi que la sienne puis prit plaisir à siroter.

Attendant quelques instants pour voir que le plus âgé avait bien fini sa tasse et qu'il allait bien, Jason se jeta presque avec frénésie sur la boisson.

« C'est bon. » Gémit-il de plaisir. Bien loin du chocolat cher et importé que lui préparait Alfred tous les matins, ce chocolat basic qui en avait plus le nom que le goût lui donnait un sentiment de familiarité. Cela lui rappelait les chocolats que donnaient parfois les organismes de charités.

Buvant de plus en plus, il sentit sa tension le quitter. Il était dans sa zone de confort, loin de l'opulence de son tuteur.

La pauvreté ne lui avait pas manqué mais sa vie avait changé trop brusquement pour qu'il l'accepte.

« Vous pouvez dormir sur le canapé et demain vous serez libre de partir. » Dit Shun en souriant paisiblement.

Malgré les bruits lointain d'armes à feu ou de casse, communs dans le quartier la nuit, il se sentait plus détendu que jamais depuis son arrivé. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un invité et il ne s'était pas douté jusqu'à maintenant que la présence humaine lui manquait si cruellement.

Les chevaliers n'étaient pas fais pour vivre en solitaire sans risquer la folie.

Peut-être devrait-il essayer de se trouver un ami à Gotham ?

**.**

* * *

**A suivre !  
**

**.**

L'autre univers se précise ! L'avez-vous trouvé ?

_Attention, il y a un piège.**  
**_

**.**

**Happy Halloween !**


End file.
